villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hex (Ben 10)
Hex is one of recurring antagonist in the original Ben 10 series. But unlike most villains in the original series, while Hex is an enemy towards Ben Tennyson, Hex is more of an enemy towards Lucky Girl, (Gwen Tennyson). He is Charmcaster's uncle. Appearances ''Ben 10'' He is depicted as a thin white skinned man with tattoos over his body and face, which has a skull-like feature due to the black tattoos over his eyes and cheeks. He also wears a cape and a hood and carries a snake-headed staff with him all the time, presumably the source of his magical powers. ''Ben 10 Alien Force'' & Ultimate Alien In the Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien series, Hex's design has been altered. Hex now wears a different outfit. The outfit is more reddish instead of the previous red and black one, with a whiter face, looking even more like a skull. ''Ben 10'' Although he's battled Ben several times, he is not his primary nemesis, that one being Gwen. He makes his debut in the episode "Lucky Girl", where he tries to recover the five Charms of Bezel and acquire the "Archamada book of spells", these items combined grand the wielder unimaginable power, though he fails, thanks to the Tennyson's interference, most notably, Gwen's. Hex returns in Tough Luck; his niece Charmcaster breaks him out of prison. Together, they search for the Keystone of Bezel, which he plans to use to recreate the other five Charms and multiply his power tenfold. Again, Gwen gets the Keystone and is soon attacked by the pair. Hex fails again due to both the Tennysons interference and Charmcaster betraying him so she can take the Charms for herself (though she fails as well). ''Ben 10 Alien Force'' Hex makes his return during the third season. In the episode Time Heals, Gwen infiltrates his house to steal the Grimoire of Archamada, and, despite Paradox's warning, uses it to time travel to the past and stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and preventing Kevin's mutation. Though she succeeds, her action causes Hex to take over the world. Thanks to his magic, the Master magician knows that Gwen is responsible for the creation of this future, and tries to prevent her from turning the future back to normal. However, after a short fight against Charmcaster and a possessed Kevin, Gwen finds the prison and frees Ben who helps her get back the Grimoire of Archamada and gain enough time to go back in the past and prevent herself from changing the future. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' Hex makes his debut on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in the episode The Enemy of My Frenemy, where he captures Gwen in a force bubble who was stealing another book and has her at his mercy. Gwen explains that she wants to help Charmcaster who is in Ledgerdomain, and concerned about Charmcaster, he lets her out. Gwen wants him to work with her to help Charmcaster because the last time she saw her was that she was fighting against Adwaita. Hex says that while he loves his niece, he is not about to go on a "suicide mission" and go back to help her. Hex lets Gwen take the spell book and whatever she needs if she leaves him in peace. ''Ben 10: Omniverse'' In Charm School, Hex appears again as a Professor in Friedkin University. Hex is revealed to be the magical artifacts and antiquities professor and the favorite teacher of Gwen Tennyson. It seems like the two of them are over their conflictions. He was attacked by Ben Tennyson who hadn't know about his change then. Hex tells him that he can only teach here because he gave every single one of his magical artifacts to the university. After hearing about his niece's return, he tells Gwen and the others that her troubled past deeply damaged her but that she still is good inside and can change, as he did. When he meets Charmcaster, he offers her to stay with him and be a part of his life. However, Charmcaster double-crosses him and almost turns Hex into a totem in her quest to obtain his staff. Fortunately for Hex all this happened in his library where he was practically invincible forcing Charmcaster to retreat. Later, Charmcaster manages to fulfill her plans and sneak attacks him disguised as Helena Xagliv, turning Hex into a totem and using his powers to find his staff. At the end of the episode, he, Charmcaster and the other totems were sent back to Ledgerdomain by Gwen who inherited Hex's library. In Third Time's a Charm, Hex is set free, and he and Gwen both end up taking Charmcaster into their custody at Friedkin so that she can get better and become a part of Hex's life again as he wanted, which is hinted at having happened by the comfort they now take in each other's presence in The Most Dangerous Game Show. Powers and Abilities Magic: Hex is a vastly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. *'Divine, Dark & Pure Magic': Being a sorcerer, Hex is skillful at a variety of kinds of magic, mainly black magic, dark magic and mysticism. *'Spell Casting': Hex is a competent spellcaster. *'Illusions': He is also a competent illusionist. *'Potion Creation': Hex is also a competent potion maker. *'Levitation': Hex can lift himself using magic. *'Energy Manipulation': Hex can manipulate energy for blasts and shields. *'Telekinesis': Hex can manipulate objects and matter with the use of magic. *'Clairvoyance': Hex can use magic to gain information about a object, person, location or physical event. *'Elemental Control': Hex can use magic to control the elements, such as fire, water, earth, etc. *'Matter Control': Hex can use magic to manipulate and control matter. *'Weather Manipulation': Hex can use magic to control the weather. *'Animation': Hex can bring inanimate objects to life. *'Teleportation': Hex can teleport to another location by using magic. *'Summoning ':Hex can use magic to summon Charmcaster's stone creatures. *'Staff Proficiency': Hex usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be used by a "master magician". *'Old Prime': Hex is a master magician who still at his prime. *'Enhanced Agility': Despite his age and the addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very agile. Category:Sorcerers Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Illusionists Category:Recurring villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Staff Wielders Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Summoners Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Betrayed villains